


Criminals

by Starhyen



Series: Criminals [1]
Category: Criminals - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Violence, Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, OC, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Starhyen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starhyen/pseuds/Starhyen
Summary: A little girl being a witness to a crime lords murder is also the only key police officers and the city has to to stop this rain of chaos in New York’s streets. Unfortunately, it takes time to gain trust from this child that’s asked so much of her. Meanwhile, trouble brews even more in the city and time is running out for many innocent people and now cops with the crime lords knowledge of the girl that holds his secrets. Due to this, danger lurks and fight is put up for one child to both good and bad of the city.
Series: Criminals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650685





	Criminals

**Author's Note:**

> Test!! Rough draft of Chapter. 1!

“Currently as many know.. in the call at 2 a.m, it was reported that neighbors were concerned. To some screaming, but also concerned for the mother’s health as it had been reported before that she was always in with it on law and hospitals due to drugs and much more. But many of the officers who answered the call were not ready for what was in the house.” The chief paused while looking down at the papers in his hands with his reading glasses that could barely hide his facial expression to what he’d say next to the police officers in the room. “There was.. a filthy house. Drug substances everywhere, trash, bugs were reported here and there to the stained, and molded walls if not on the dirty carpet. It seemed as if it was possibly a biohazard to simply explain. But our officers continued onward after repeatedly knocking on the front door but receiving no answers. Being worried about the civilians well being, they had also full rights to go in of course.” 

The room fell silent briefly. “I’m sure many know the rest. The body of Janice, who was the mother of the now found girl, Scarlet, was found in the living room. The mother was murdered and the child escaped from us until two years later. Officer Cooper, found the child, caught her, and reported her back to us. She is the key witness we’ve needed in so long to figure out the context cases of half the crimes here. Unfortunately, she has not skilled at any kind but surviving. Her living conditions most likely had a major fault to this. Lack of communication, learning, and much more has made our goal difficult.” The chief looked up from his papers to look at the cops in the room. The majority of the station was in the room, watching and listening intently. They all knew this situation by now, but hearing the recap gave some tiredness and sorrow in their eyes. 

“The girl has been in the hospitals, constant watch of officers... and been shoved with questions, disturbances of peace..” The chief sighed, his tone changing to less of a serious, emotions less robot to a person who felt partly for another human in pity. “We’ve agreed that this girl needs time and actual care. She needs to become comfortable. This is why the plan of bringing this girl into a normal life had come up. So... to simply ask, my friends: Which one of you officers would be willing to take this child under your wing? To help this girl have a somewhat normal life and our goal to become reality much faster.” The room went dead silent, full of bodies that all went still as if they were afraid to move until the atmosphere was too still for some that heads began to turn to look at what was around them; remind them that there was still alive officers in the room or maybe to see who would speak up for them. 

Bruce became one of those officers who looked around. He began to hear the whispering and mumbling of his fellow officers that he was waiting until the chief would snap at their hesitation. Hearing some responses such as: “I already have a family.”, “No way is that strange girl getting in my house.”, “I don’t trust this.”, “She could be dangerous.”—all of it made Bruce huff at ignorance that was hypocritical of himself as he remanded silence with his arms crossed, standing towards the back group of the room.


End file.
